90210fandomcom-20200215-history
David Silver
David Silver, played by Brian Austin Green, is a character introduced in the first show of the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. David also made brief guest appearances in early episodes of Melrose Place, the franchise's second series, accompanying his friend Kelly Taylor to Los Angeles (while joined by Donna Martin and Steve Sanders). Introduction David is a music lover who was noted for being an aspiring musician throughout high school and college. Besides music, the other major love of David's life became Donna Martin. Throughout the show's first season, David had a close friend named Scott Scanlon, who he became distant from with little explanation in Season 2. However, he later saw Scott accidentally shoot and kill himself while playing with a gun. David then gained a greater respect for the fragility of life, stating that what mattered most was not how people were treated when they were gone, but while they were still alive. David's father, Mel Silver, eventually married Jackie Taylor, the mother of David's friend Kelly. Though Mel and Jackie's relationship didn't last, it did result in the birth of David and Kelly's sibling Erin. Musical activities David was the school DJ during his years at West Beverly High, occasionally playing music between classes and making announcements. He would continue to be a DJ throughout college and beyond. During the second summer season, David put on a well-received musical performance at the Beverly Hills Beach Club, which was seen by several of his friends, as well as Mel, Jackie, and Jim and Cindy. Despite several attempts to break into the music industry, all of David's efforts seemed to come up short. For a brief period during college, he became a drug addict, and was nearly arrested for possession of an illegal substance. Due to an intervention by his friend Dylan McKay, however, he was convinced to flush all of the drugs down a toilet before the police arrived, and both left the experienced uncharged. Though he failed on many occasions to actually enter the music business, David held notable music-related jobs. After his friends Steve and Brandon started their own magazine, they figured that David would be the obvious choice for a music critic. While in a slump, David initially declined. Steve and Brandon, however, eventually drove to David's auto garage job and further persuaded him, stating that he'd have a better time working with them all day. A finally convinced David soon resigned from the auto job, hopped in the car, and rode off with his friends. Another notable job involved running The Peach Pit After Dark, a popular club that attracted several renowned musicians. Love life David began dating Donna Martin in the second season of the show; the two went to a dance as friends but left as a couple. When the issue of sex eventually arose, Donna informed David that she intended to remain a virgin for the foreseeable future. In the coming years, this would lead David to stray or express displeasure on certain occasions. When not seeing Donna, David had relationships with Clare Arnold and Valerie Malone—who became captivated by him after he helped her through a traumatic personal experience. Eventually, though, time would draw he and Donna back together, with Donna losing her virginity to him. They would largely enter an on-again off-again status for a time afterward. At the show's conclusion, a reunited David and Donna were married with several of their loved ones in attendance.